


【德潘】Bad, Bad Guy

by DarthAvocado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 德潘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado
Summary: *原著向，私设很多，微改原著情节，ooc严重*关于本文中（特别是有关魔法）的漏洞我无法解释，因为是剧情需要*情节不连贯，跳的快*主要人物的缘故有很多侮辱性用词，并不代表作者的观点*私设没有德亚，但也不是德潘he
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson





	【德潘】Bad, Bad Guy

#（入学前）

德拉科很早之前就认识潘西了。

那是一场晚会，在马尔福庄园举办。长长的宾客名单上是许多有名望的家族。晚会开始之前，德拉科在二楼的卧房窗口向下望，看着黑色顶的马车一辆又一辆经过大门口，下来的是衣着华贵的男女巫师。他们有的带着孩子，有的没有。德拉科本可以早一点认见潘西，但他这在时放下了窗帘，不耐烦地回应母亲的喊声。他磨磨蹭蹭地提上鞋，从卧房的简式阳台上翻下来，扯过放在床上的领带一路小跑，又在楼梯上手忙脚乱地系好。

到了门厅，德拉科站在父亲和母亲身边，微笑着接待前来的客人。礼节并不周全，德拉科心里清楚踏进家门的这些脚，有多少个出自父亲曾认为是“侮辱”的家族。他们懦弱，腐朽，不愿为自己的血统而抗争。虽然他们不至于堕落到去与麻瓜结亲。父亲顶着礼节性的笑容，这是一种马尔福式的礼节，带有五分高傲和三分轻蔑，剩下的两分是敬意，不会轻易给出。

来往的客人中同龄人最能引起德拉科的注意。他毕竟只有七岁，刚出头。踮起脚尖从父母身旁看过去，除开那些已经入学了的小巫师，同辈屈指可数。这时他终于看见了潘西，乌黑的头发整齐地盖在头上，很短，不同于一般的大小姐。她长得并不算好看，身型干瘦，两个很高的颧骨上方是同样乌黑的眼睛，带着玩世不恭的神情。她没有笑，而是歪了歪头。德拉科听见帕金森夫妇介绍，这是潘西。潘西帕金森，他伸出了手，两只手在空中一握，又纷纷挣开了。

接下来的时间他都看着潘西。这个举动大约出自两种缘由。见到同等处境，即没有上学的同龄人的相惜之情，以及对她的好奇。潘西也不躲闪目光，当她发觉德拉科的注视后，她也会回敬这种注视，不带有表情。但大部分的时间她没有注意到。德拉科在对方同样看过来的时候绝不挪开目光，在对方没有留意的时候也不。他在心里把这看作是一种领先，是值得骄傲的事情。但这种骄傲会在潘西的笑容中消失。她笑起来要好看的多，也许她是那种注定要刻薄一点的人，太过温柔的表情不适合她，那种笑中也带着一点轻蔑。虽说年纪这么小的孩子很难产生这种完备的感情，但他们会模仿。潘西模仿得很好，德拉科则不行。但无论笑的好与坏，在他们偶尔从对方身边擦过并将抱歉的语句脱口而出时，他们都心知肚明，对方是彻头彻尾的坏蛋。

#（入学前）

“好，帕金森小姐。”

德拉科将“小姐”两个字咬得很重。他不常这样称呼她，但这个称呼上的转变显然逗不起她的兴趣。潘西抿了抿嘴，回敬“德拉科少爷”，问他什么时候才能拿来她的披风。

两个八九岁的孩子很容易能成为朋友，至少也是有共同交谈的话题那种。他们不少在各种场合下见到对方。其他家族的宴会，部里的活动...有太多的场景使得他们相互熟悉，去实践藏在心里的好奇。也许是德拉科先伸过去的一只手，问帕金森小姐近来如何，又或者是潘西的一个微笑，坐在长椅上分享关于魁地奇的话题。他们总之是这样熟悉起来，很快就变成了无话不谈的好朋友。其实德拉科不需要去问潘西过得怎样，他们见面的次数已经够多，而德拉科也不是那种有闲心的人。不过这和潘西其实并不怎么热衷于魁地奇同理。有的时候就需要一件谁都不那么在意的事情把两个人牵到一起。

德拉科颇为绅士地笑了笑，抬手示意家养小精灵去楼下取潘西的披风。他不该开这个玩笑，随便从书房的一本古籍上学来的咒语似乎不那么有用。杯子里的茶像是被离心转了出来，而不是按照预期的那样在空中聚成一个水球。潘西似乎对于刚买的衣裳被打湿有些恼火，这种恼火更来源于她不会专门的魔法来把水从衣服上除去。德拉科也不会，他只好讪讪地站在一旁，看着潘西自顾自发了一通脾气，然后表示想要她的披风。

接下来的时间他们坐在桌前吃着点心。过多的糖分和奶油显得有些油腻，两人吃了几块就把盘子推开到桌面正中央。潘西发表了对于天气的不满。她讨厌阳光，因此她一直试图找到一个方法，可以同时获得健康的小麦色的皮肤又免于暴露在阳光下。德拉科给出了中肯的结论，这是不可能的，至少在他们目前的能力范围内不可能。潘西也不失望，只是撇了撇嘴。她一向不会对事情抱有太高的热情，尽管说的时候眉飞色舞，实际上是不那么在意结果的。德拉科又一次见到潘西撇嘴，他开始琢磨这种表情下面的情绪模式。后来他发现潘西的情绪是那么喜怒无常，就像不列颠的天气，丝毫没有研究的必要。但他出于一种爱好还是在仔细观察着。他能得到足够的样本，也有着至少在此时还没有减弱的好奇心。

在潘西离开，帕金森先生问起关于她身上的水渍时，她用“意外”来形容。德拉科喜欢她这种心态，面对无可改变的事情总是轻描淡写。潘西活在现在，这个时刻，将过多的感情投注于过去或是未来都不是她的习惯。

#（魔法石）

“Hi，德拉科。”

车厢门打开，潘西走了进来，随意地坐到德拉科的旁边。对面是克拉布和高尔，左边临窗，她把头撇过去看风景。她没有把心思放在上面，因为她目不转睛地盯着几乎没有变化的景象，看着没有波澜的湖面，湖岸上小得缩成一个黑点的树木，一棵连着一棵，延伸到地平线那头。太阳在慢慢落下去，看似没有变化的云要等到一晃神在抬头，才会发现相较于几分钟前的记忆有了这样大的变化。潘西这样什么都看不出来，她只觉得无聊，于是问起德拉科的魔杖，在随口交换了几个关于魔杖的想法后又闭上了嘴。他们在火车上没有什么好说的，霍格沃茨并不是一个认识新朋友的地方。他们将自己的关系圈带到学校，再重组成新的关系圈。德拉科没有对学校，老师，学院的好奇，更没有心思去谈论，潘西也是一样。这些都是他们谙熟于心的事情。他知道自己将是斯莱特林，潘西，克拉布和高尔也都是。正如他们的祖辈一样。斯莱特林是一种骄傲。

潘西庸懒地把头靠在德拉科肩膀上，动手拆起巧克力蛙。她只有一个，是为了打发时间而随手买下的。怀着几秒钟的兴奋打开包装，在发现里面是邓布利多之后失望地放下手，似乎有些厌恶地吐了吐舌头。

“又是他。”德拉科拿过画片，看见上面的老人也向潘西吐着舌头。“他们印了太多的邓布利多，大家最不缺这个。”

“我要让他们停止生产这款，然后印上我的画像，你和我的。”虽然是随口而出的玩笑话，潘西却不辞辛劳的加上了德拉科的名字，她用这种方式来表达自己的好意。德拉科很自然地接过这种无伤大雅的好意，他发出哼声表示认可，把画片丢到一边，然后看向潘西。此时她几乎忘却了巧克力蛙的事情，又转头看向窗外，相较于之前要认真的多。德拉科好奇她脑海中的想法，而这时潘西转过头来，替德拉科省下了这个麻烦。

“我们会像云一样吗。”她伸手指向自火车上方飘来的一串黑烟，拖着肮脏的尾巴融到云里，给云染上了灰色的痕迹。“看似庞大而紧密的东西却很轻易被吹散。”德拉科没有回答，潘西也没有催。这是个不需要回答的问题，问题就是答案本身。*1

#（密室）

“是那个波特他自己不识抬举。”

潘西用愤慨的语气安慰德拉科，作为一个孩子——他们现在都是—— 一开学就在名声大噪的救世主跟前吃了闭门羹可不是什么值得开心的事。德拉科，毫无疑问，已经就这件事烦恼了几天，然后转而把这种心里的落差感转换为对波特的厌恶。这不算难事，德拉科本来就不喜欢波特，从最开始波特的出名，父亲“要注意拉拢他”的嘱咐和长袍店他身后跟着的那个不成体统的混血巨人开始，德拉科就对他产生了不满的情绪。现在他真正开始有了类似于仇恨的心理，这让潘西觉得很烦。他不再跟她一起用各种无伤大雅的恶作剧捉弄朋友或家养小精灵，而是一个人趴在桌子上发牢骚。潘西不能不理，于是故作老成地叹了口气，坐到他身边。“不管怎样，我赌你是斯莱特林历史上最好的找球手。看波特那个蠢样，一身泥。”

这句话德拉科很受用。相比对波特的贬低，他更爱听对自己的赞扬。于是他脸上又出现了那种不健康的，有些狡黠的坏笑。他转向潘西。

“猜一猜，现在谁要倒霉了？”

潘西会心一笑。不是波特就是他那两个小跟班。让她选的话，她更讨厌格兰杰。部分原因是因为她是一个趾高气扬的泥巴种，还有部分原因是因为在一次魁地奇赛事上，她听见韦斯莱对格兰杰点评她的相貌。要知道，格兰杰自己也不见得多好看。想到这里，潘西又挑起她那两根细瘦的眉毛，这样支棱起来，倒真有点像韦斯莱口中的狮子狗。

“我们从那个泥巴种开始。”德拉科多少能猜出潘西的想法，“瞧她那样。”他开始拙劣模仿格兰杰在课上上蹿下跳，举手回答问题的模样。“要我说，一个麻瓜出身能知道多少呢。看她在魔药课没被叫起来回答问题，简直要哭了。”

潘西露出了刻薄的笑容，德拉科也笑了。这下子两个人的面部神情都显得更自然些。在他们这些纯血巫师中，潜心研究学问也许是丢脸的一种表现。比方说德拉科和潘西，他们从不在课程外多花心思，有几门出于天赋较为擅长的科目也就足够了。至于克拉布和高尔，德拉科曾怀疑过他们是否学会过读写。

“看起来格兰芬多抢了马尔福的风头。”布雷斯的声音从角落里传来，带着一点嘲笑。“要我说，斯莱特林最好不要被一个格兰芬多给比下去，不然可真是没面子。”

“你是扎比尼。”潘西有些傲慢地转头，但还是露出了礼节性的微笑，“我大概听说过你。”她咬紧了“大概”这个词，开始从上至下用挑剔的目光审视布雷斯。

“你是帕金森，而你是马尔福。大名远扬。”布雷斯合上手里的书，把脚从桌子上放下去，起身走回男生宿舍。而桌前，潘西还撅着嘴，用不满的眼神盯着布雷斯走过的痕迹。

#（阿兹卡班的囚徒）

“德拉科·马尔福，我可以看见，哦，你的未来。充满着鲜血与背叛。”特里劳尼教授金鱼一般的眼睛从圆形镜片后望过来，被凹型镜片放得很大。她用惊恐的眼神看向德拉科。

“一通胡扯。那个老妖精根本不知道自己在讲些什么。不过我敢肯定的是，当她说波特会有厄运，那一定是真的。”德拉科恶狠狠地摆弄着桌上蓝色的茶杯。潘西则拿了一只粉色的。因为上周特里劳尼教授在隆巴顿打碎茶杯前提到过，那是她最喜欢的杯子。她没有小心地注意不要让它打碎，而是用手指勾住茶杯把手转了起来。当然，事先施过漂浮咒。面对特里劳尼教授偶尔投过来的惊慌的表情，她不以为意。如果她当真能够做出准确的预言，那她一定会知道这个茶杯什么时候会被摔碎，不是吗？

潘西并非不相信占卜这一类的学问，恰恰相反，生长于传统的纯血家族，这类与神秘学关联紧密的东西格外受到人们的重视。不过面对霍格沃茨的教学，潘西向来抱着挑剔的批判眼光。霍格沃茨就像是个笑话，更不用说邓布利多。潘西深感近年来校方对于学员和教授的审核不如以往严格，比方说那个教保护神奇生物课的大块头，管他叫胡戈还是什么的，潘西简直没见过更不成体统的老师。

倒光了杯中的茶水后，潘西把粘着茶叶的杯子递给德拉科。后者极不情愿地翻开手中的《拨开迷雾看未来》，在索引表中随意翻找相关联的解释。

“你随便找一个...狗...猫...预言球...随便哪个。”潘西白眼瞟向特里劳尼，对方发红的鼻尖上下抖动，紧攥着鹰爪般的手指，因为在学术方面受到质疑而感到冒犯，却又在和潘西目光交汇后立马转身离开。德拉科埋头卖力翻找。这倒不是因为他对占卜这门学科抱有近似于重视的态度，而确实是他感到无聊，解读潘西的茶杯残渣也许成了此刻的最佳选择。

“我想...这像是一只枯手。”德拉克联想到自己在博金博克店里看到的光荣之手，正努力将这两种图案画上等号。

“我看倒像长颈鹿。说真的，这种完全没有魔法天赋的生物长得可真是可笑。”*2潘西用羽毛笔在下发的占卜图表中随意写着。课后当她挂着满意而挑衅的笑容将图表上交给特里劳尼教授时，后者的脑袋从未这么像过烧开的茶壶。

#（火焰杯）

德拉科和潘西似乎是公认的男女朋友。他们总是黏在一起。当德拉科在休息室枕在潘西的腿上，背诵星象图时，召来了诺特病态的嗤笑。“你有一个小女友，德拉科。”德拉科不以为意地耸耸肩，潘西也没有张口作出解释。他们之间的关系不能简单用一个带有“朋友”字样的词去定义。他们是同伴。上课时会坐在对方身边，用餐时则面对面坐着。他们交谈，也在彼此身边沉默。

当赫敏给罗恩抛下这样一句话跑走的时候*3，潘西在一旁笑出了声。“韦斯莱蠢货，他们三个的感情总是这么分裂。”德拉科没有出声，他此刻没有去想韦斯莱和格兰杰，而是在想潘西的话。他们之间的关系又是怎么样的呢。谈到舞会，邀请对方是顺理成章的事情，两个人甚至不会生出多余的想法。他和潘西会刻意去装扮自己，这更像是一种习惯而不是一种愿望。一切都太自然了，他讨厌这种熟悉感。潘西会跟他吵架，关于在霍格莫德村欺负波特而没有陪她去喝Pussy Foot*4，关于斯莱特林没有在魁地奇比赛中获胜他的小题大做，关于天文课作业，关于她在晚宴时跨过边界一英寸的手肘...他们吵架，他们和好，中间甚至省去了道歉的环节。

马尔福和帕金森的关系。德拉科心想，首先是这两个姓氏的关系，而不是德拉科和潘西的关系。这时潘西又向他伸出手，要他牵着她走回宴会厅。他又想起了他人的评价，朋友，兄妹，恋人，他们究竟是什么，又或者不是什么。德拉科感觉自己像是在从隆巴顿熬出的一锅魔药中寻找答案。可他不想放过这个念头，他一直都迫切于寻找潘西和自己之间的答案，直到后来他才意识到结论从未被得出的原因。这不是潘西和德拉科，而是德拉科的潘西和德拉科，是潘西的德拉科和潘西。他们从来不隶属于对方，与他们交谈的是他们印象里的彼此。有时候德拉科会觉得难以理解潘西，潘西会坏笑着附和他一切的恶作剧，甚至还会提出新的点子。但潘西，真实的潘西又是谁呢，她是一个喜欢捉弄人的坏蛋吗，她是一个惹人讨厌、喜欢评头论足的小姐吗，她在没有附和着德拉科的时候又在做些什么呢。德拉科牵过潘西的手，心里想的却是潘西是否也会有同样的想法。

回到寝室的时候他问潘西。潘西的回答是“为什么不呢。”几年后，德拉科早已忘记了问题，却记得这个答案。这是潘西的答案。那天半夜当他再从门口溜出去的时候，转动的蛇形把手向他询问口令，“lost aristocracy”他答道，声音消失在黑夜里。

#（凤凰社）

“特别侦查队长。”

德拉科摆弄着手上小小的银牌，念出上面的字。潘西注意到他的脸上流露出一丝病态的自豪。

“我不是真的喜欢这个称呼。”她这样说，“而且我也不喜欢乌姆里奇，那个肥胖，低品味的老巫婆。”

德拉科点了点头，没有置于反驳。马尔福与乌姆里奇的关系要比帕金森和乌姆里奇的关系密切的多，这便使得他不能公然地发表自己的看法。德拉科向后瘫在公共休息室的沙发上，看向同样收到徽章的克拉布和高尔。他们早就把徽章别在了袍子上，似乎这是一个比级长徽章分量更重的荣誉。

他学着潘西的样子也把徽章别到衣服上。

“所以，我们要做什么？监视波特？”

“想不到更好的事情可干了。”他和潘西看着对方，略带讽刺地笑了起来，眼神掠过休息室的公告栏。上面的法令条款被胡乱订在角落，弯曲生锈的钉子勉强卡在厚厚一沓纸上。

#（混血王子）

“所以，是今年。”

德拉科默不作声地点头。夜晚借着油灯的光亮，两人一起向霍格沃茨城堡走去。

“而且他说要你帮他做事。天啊，德拉科，你究竟能做些什么呢？我是说，食死徒现在依赖一个还未成年的学生去做事了吗？”潘西的语气紧张了起来。她刻意压低声音。克拉布和高尔跟在后面。德拉科攥紧了皮箱。

“问题不在于什么事，而在于……我不知道，也许我必须做点什么，为了我爸，你知道的。”

“他要你去送死。”

“也许。但如果我还活着，或者成功了——”

“德拉科。”潘西打断了他。“这没那么简单。”

“可我没有别的选择了。你知道吗，潘西，我们早在二十年前就做了决定。或许是个糟糕的决定，或许是个十年后会让我庆幸的决定。我想那时候他们也没有多少选择，可无论如何，比我现在多。”德拉科顿了一下。“明年你大概也不会再到霍格沃茨上学了吧？去哪里？法国？”

潘西点了点头，又摇了摇头。“现在哪里都不太算得上安全，我们不能承受更大的损失。”

“我也是，所以我做了决定。你也得做决定，潘西。每个人都需要做决定。”

“但我不需要。”

“每个人都做了决定。”德拉科模糊地重复。“波特知道了。”

“我没见到波特。”潘西说。

“他现在正在被火车运回国王十字车站。”德拉科转头，看见赫敏和罗恩在向海格询问着什么。“或许他最开始就不该来这个地方，这一切都是个错误。”

“所以，任务是什么。拜托，德拉科，你不该瞒着我。”潘西没有接过德拉科的话。

德拉科的额头抽搐了一下，藏在衣袖下的手也开始发抖，但未被察觉。他张开嘴巴似乎想要说什么，却没发出声音。过了一会，他小心的开口。

“最开始是一个传送柜。但是……他们没有明说，我也只是猜测。食死徒们想要进来，我想……”

他们拐弯走过霍格沃茨的走廊。

“我想，他们要杀掉……”德拉科和潘西止住了脚步，在前面的级长推开大堂的门。教师席。潘西同德拉科交换了一个眼神，就此休住话头，向彼此挤出一些平常而高傲的笑容。

#（死亡圣器）5*

“给我，哈利波特。”

恐惧和压抑的声音在霍格沃茨回响，学生们缩在礼堂。没有人能真正睡着，大家都蜷曲在睡袋里，或者警备地靠坐在墙上，听着钟声倒数天明的时刻。

潘西发现德拉科不见了。她最终没有离开霍格沃茨，出于很多原因。其中最高尚的一条是她厌倦逃跑和躲藏。她憎恨这种感觉，一种无名的势力压迫到无辜而厌战的人头上。她指的是帕金森。潘西没有分余光给滞留在霍格沃茨，家人生死未卜的低年级生们。她知道德拉科会悄悄地走掉，就在他叫她帮忙把睡袋扯到远离大门和琉璃窗的那个角落时，自己潜意识里明白什么将要发生。德拉科去找波特了，或许有一半出于自己的意愿。这种氛围对所有人都是一种煎熬。

潘西把头靠在墙上。

“给我，哈利波特。”

斯内普跑掉了 斯莱特林暂时由斯拉格霍恩代理。潘西不喜欢这个老师，他没有摆出对杂种，叛徒和泥巴种的那种恰当的，斯莱特林式的态度。学生们一窝蜂涌进礼堂，麦格拍着手叫大家安静。

“斯内普逃走了，我们完了。”达芙妮坐在她旁边，紧张地玩弄自己的卷发。潘西思索这个“我们”指的是谁。她看见诺特坐在桌子对面，咬着干薄的嘴唇，脸上因为冲动泛起血色。

“给我，哈利波特。”

哈利波特。潘西的目光投向格兰芬多的长桌。几名同学脸上挂着那种她看不惯的，仿佛在密谋什么的神情。他们也把目光投向潘西。这时她看见了哈利波特，同千百双眼睛一样。礼堂拥有了短暂的静默。潘西感到不舒服，仿佛带着一团火的幽灵从她身后穿过。她从长桌上站起来，举起一只颤抖的手臂，发狂一般尖声喊到：“他在那儿，波特在那儿，快把他抓住！”

格兰芬多，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的学生几乎在同一时间站了起来。达芙妮在桌下握了一下潘西的手。

“给我，哈利波特。”

德拉科从柜子里面爬出来，向后方的克拉布和高尔伸出手。他们的脚小心地踩在有求必应屋落满灰尘的地板上。踩在破烂的课本，缎带和发黄的信纸上。深浅不一的脚印从四面八方蜿蜒向更远的对面。

“去找哈利波特。”德拉科说，更像是在给自己发号施令。他知道克拉布已经不再把他的话当回事。传统家族的地位被新效忠的野犬取代。德拉科停下脚步，看着两个人走出有求必应室的木门。

“我单独去找他。”他说，然后走向礼堂。

#（尾声）

德拉科知道自己不是英雄。无论在哪个阵营。他被困在百尺高的十字路口，四个方向都不是退路。最后他做出了选择，正确的选择。可这就像多米诺骨牌，抽掉了倒数第二副牌，只能阻止最后一张大牌的倒塌。

他过去的人生早已毁于一旦。名声，地位，财权。这些穿插在多米诺骨牌里的软纸片早就被压在了层层木块下。他完蛋了，甚至不知道这一切错误的源头在哪里。潘西则没有。潘西一直都是活得最像自己的人。德拉科分辨不出好坏，却知道自己总有那么一点羡慕。同样是误入歧途，德拉科却像个窝囊废，在扮着两边都不看好的角色，而潘西能从这条歧途一路走到黑。

这时候他再看向潘西，就像小时候一样，在人群中搜寻潘西的身影。他还能看见她那双眼睛。这双眼睛里闪过冷漠，友善，热情，崇拜，不解和激情，终于又归于冷漠。他知道这不是对于他的冷漠，潘西没有变。

他想要叫，潘西，帕金森，或是帕金森小姐。各种称呼牵扯出了十多年来的记忆。而潘西一直叫他德拉科。潘西没变。或者潘西变了，一切都变了，只有他自己没有变。德拉科想起他们第一次见面的舞会，两人也是隔着这么远的距离，看向彼此。他想要伸出手，正像十二年前他想的那样，可德拉科没有伸手。他能感觉到在空中的某处，隔着站台和火车车窗玻璃的他们在空中甩开了彼此的手。而他知道对方也能感受到。

——————————

1）这句话的解释: (当然，没有标准答案，阅读的时候请以读者为上)  
1.用于装b这样结尾自我感觉很好(草)  
2.没有答案  
3.构不成问题(可以和2相互补充)  
4.潘西明知故问了。但我觉得应该是，她有感觉，朦胧的感觉。但是一来年纪小，二来不肯定，所以不能说出来准确的字句。德拉科同理。他应该比潘西更没有主见，而且很少去思考以后。在他看来都是安排好的自然的，潘西也是。所以这个问题对于他们来说有着特殊的困难。  
5.字面意义。问题本身可以作为答案回答。即不是“会不会”而是“怎么会(会怎么)”“为什么会’  
6.这是潘西说的答案，回答的是她在心里思考的问题。在德拉科听起来是问题，在她心里不是。(视角差距)

2）茶杯图案取材自Coraline。至于潘西是否能知道长颈鹿，长颈鹿有无魔法天赋，都是我瞎编的。

3） “下次再有舞会，你就赶在别人之前邀请我，别等到没办法了才想到我。”

4）鸡尾酒的名字是随便选的。与其说潘西喜欢喝，倒不如说是我喜欢它的名字。

5）这里是倒叙，三个场景，叙事能力不强还玩花架子有多包涵。

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始写的时候我是想展现德拉科内里的矛盾和与他认为自己持有的，典型“斯莱特林思维”的格格不入(当然，他真正意识到是后两部的故事了。)，而潘西扮演的是一个很单纯的自私高傲的角色(她不是食死徒，仅仅是一个有名声地位的人）。可是后来潘西成为了那个清醒的人，也许是因为她要担心顾虑的没有德拉科那么多。德拉科很明显是一个容易被影响的人，优柔寡断。所以到了战后，大战对潘西的影响并没有多深，当然她本身也不发狂地沉迷于那套血统论，可根深蒂固的偏见总是存在的，而他她也不认为需要去改变。德拉科则认识到了错误，至于他的转变是因为马尔福家的没落还是为了维护自己的名声，还是真正认识到了过去行为的恶劣，暂且不提。两人从最开始的两个世界的人，短暂(或者说不短暂)地交织在一起，相互支持，也许真正理解过对方，最终还是形同陌路。


End file.
